


Pacifism

by Tamarth



Category: OFF (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarth/pseuds/Tamarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk ends up switching places with the the Batter. Now, instead of trying to get out of the Underground, Frisk has to somehow get by in this strange world; most preferably through their "regular" tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacifism

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I have absolutely no idea where I'm going to go with this. This will probably end up being crack because I suck at making actually good solid plots. Maybe someday I'll make an actually serious version when my writing skills become actually decent. I'll also be using Xe/Xem/etc pronouns for Frisk as to avoid offending anyone. Apologies for unintentional OOC characters as well. This is my first written fan work.

Frisk was in a pitch black darkness. Similar to the menu where they loaded and saved in previous times. But this blackness felt strange. Unfamiliar. Cold. There weren't any options or buttons to be seen either. Frisk tilted xyr head in confusion, xyr seemingly emotionless face shifting a little. Suddenly, everything turned into a blinding light, and Frisk was suddenly standing on a very strange, bright yellow ground right in front of a similarly yellow path. This didn't look anything like the underground at all. Uncertain of what to do next, xe only found one thing to do- follow the path. 

It was only a short walk before a stranger yellow building came into view, and a white cat exited out of the door and crawled calmly toward the utterly confounded Frisk. "There cannot be any other beings in Zone 0, so I- Am I, perhaps, hallucinating? I am most certain that it is the Batter that should be standing in front of me, as always, and not a small child." The cat questioned curiously in a droning matter. Frisk, being unable to speak, could only shrug in reply, puzzled. "Curious. However, I must assume that you are still a nonexistent figment of my imagination, though you are quite a ways smaller than my expectations have told." The feline purred. "I suppose you would be needing guidance as well, dear hallucinatory guest?" Before Frisk could try to answer, the cat had somehow in some unimaginable way zipped up to an upper part of the building's exterior, gesturing for Frisk to follow. Frisk could feel xyr face twisting even more in confusion, but found no other choice but to follow this cat.


End file.
